Hitokiri Ice
by Guardian of Death
Summary: The torment is never ending. There is no escape from a bloody and cruel past.....rest of the summary is inside cause i couldn't fit it here......warning, rated M for violence, rape, and language...
1. Summary

**Nothing Left**

It's quiet and lonely

When you're invisible

It's cold and dark

When you're alone

It's empty and pointless

When you're nothing

No one seems to notice

No one seems to understand

No one seems to care

I've lost my humanity

I've lost my heart; my emotions

I've lost my soul

So tell me

Will it really be a difference in my so-called life

Whether I live or die?

Summary 

The torment is never ending. There is no escape from a bloody and cruel past. Kaoru is about to find this out the hard way when she gets involved with the Ishin and a certain redhead. Will he and the others be able to save her before it's too late? But, too late for what? Too late to save her from her past demons; from bloodlust and insanity? Or too late to save her from herself; from a life with no soul. The life of a shadow. It seems her past will never just be or stay the past; it's her present and future too. Poor Kaoru, you can run but you can't hide forever. Isn't life a bitch?

**Hitokiri Ice**


	2. Chapter 1 Remember

A/N - You all know the drill. I'm sniff sad to say sob I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, sigh reality is so cruel. dabs eyes with a hanky Oh, and this is my first fic ever so bare with me. Just a warning, I barely got a 3 on the writing test thing they make you take at school so the story won't be perfect. Plus I don't have the patience to make my sentences readable, so yeah, whatever… On with the fic! And I know the title sounds crappy but it fits the fic perfectly…………. I wonder, do people even read the A/Ns or just skip to the story? Ok, dumb question. Oh and this is defiantly a fic for people who like to see the woman come out on top. Oh, and just so you know, there is torture and plenty of violence involved. Forgive me if I spell an words or names wrong.

"…………." Talking

'………….' Thoughts

Hitokiri Ice 

Chapter1

Remember

Person's Pov

'Where am I? How did I get here? It's so dark, I can't see a thing.' I began to shiver and clutch my Chinese fighting robes closer to my body as a sudden rush of wind whirls by me. 'Wait, I'm wearing my old robes! But then that would mean I…I'm…' I could feel my body tense as I start trembling from fear and horror of what I know what would happen soon. 'No…oh no, it can't be! Please don't make me go through this again! Not again please! Nooooo!' I start shaking my head to try and rid my mind of my thoughts of anguish as I unsteadily walked forward with wobbly legs. I can feel the hot liquid of blood gathering at my eyes but I can't cry. I've cried enough. It's been three years since that cold day and I can still remember.

Coming out of my thoughts I focused on were my feet had taken me. I stiffened as I looked at the entrance of the vast mansion before me. 'God please no. Please no.' Taking a shaky breathe I pulled the doors open and walked in. I began to wander the familiar corridors when I came by an all too familiar room with the doors wide open for me to witness the scene inside. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes began to spill blood as I began to cry as I took in the sight before me. There in the middle of the room was my mother; Tomoe Kamiya, stripped naked, tied to the floor, and being gang raped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE NO STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Her body was bruised and cut but that didn't stop one of the men from punching her in her tear stained face. He was a tall muscular man, short black hair and jade green eyes that held lust and a dangerous evil gleam. "Shut it bitch! I like my women with fierce spirits not shrieking god damn awful voices! No one can save you, get that through your fucking head whore!" He started laughing as he began to play with her body some more. "NOOOOO! MOTHER! LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS! STOP IT!" I turn my head so see a figure locked in a cage, not too far away from the woman, who seemed to have latched herself onto the iron bars; her face was covered in shadows but I already knew who it is.

'No stop it! Make it stop! Why won't it stop!' I began holding my head in pain as a tried to drown out the noises, mainly the screams. 'I don't want to be here! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!' I can feel it; the images won't go away; the screams won't leave me alone. It's shredding at my soul. I can't take it; I can't control myself anymore. I just want to give in to the pain; let it take over. 'Why me? Why must I go through this over and over again? Why?' Then everything went dark; finally, salvation. I woke up.

* * *

Well, huh, huh, huh, whadya think? If you think it's crappy then please do tell, cause I accept and expect flames. Review if you want and I'll answer any questions you might have. K, I'm done, later!

Guardian of Death


	3. Chapter 2 Just Another Day

**Time **

Life goes on

Just as the world turns

Just as the days go be

It never stops

Just continues on

Like all of us

To move on with our lives

Forget the pain; forget the sorrow

Continue on as you look ahead

That is of course

If the chains of your past don't pull you back.

-By me! (It sucks though in my opinion)

**Chapter2**

Just Another Day

-gasp- Her eyes shot open and with a jolt and she sprang upright in her futon. Sweat beaded her body and rolled down her face and neck. Her eyes where wide with a frozen terror that wouldn't leave.

Her breathing became less ragged and she lowered her head so that her midnight blue tresses covered her eyes.

"Why? Why won't the nightmares stop? When will I find the peace I seek?" she whispered to herself. Then she gave a bitter laugh. "I'll never be free; I'll never escape my past. How can I forget it when it haunts me every night and day?"-sigh- 'I am such a loser. What the hell am I doing talking to myself? God I'm such a whiny crybaby. Ugh! This is pointless! I'm getting out of bed; no use in becoming lazy.' She cracked a small smile at that thought as she climbed out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom down the hall to take her morning bath.

After drying off from the relaxing dip she looked at herself in the mirror. Staring right back at her was a teenager with a perfect figure fit for a goddess, smooth milky skin, silky black hair that had a blue glow to it, and deep sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with life. She smiled a melting sweet smile at her reflection. 'Things sure have changed in the last three years. I no longer have bruises or any markings to remember my past by. My skin is flawless. You'd think I'd have some scars. Oh wait, never mind, I do.' The last thought sounded bitter. Despite her flawless appearance she had hidden two scars; one scar on each cheek below her eyes. Bringing up a pale finger she traced the outline of one of the scars. 'How quaint that the only scars I have after all the pain I've endured are the ones that reveal me for what I am.' Sighing, she quickly applied cover up. She began to change into a pair of black pants and dark blue shirt. Walking over to a corner of the bathroom she dumped her dirty clothes. She was about to turn around and leave when she caught scent of a disgusting odor coming from the pile. 'Hmmm… looks like I'm going to have to wash soon; the blood has already dried.'

When the morning routine was done she grabbed her black one strap backpack and headed off to school. She silently made her way through the streets; lost in thought of her earlier nightmare. Too concentrated on the nightmare though to see herself walk strait into a large group of teenagers and knocking the leader over, thus ending with her falling GRACEFULLY on top of him. Gasping in shock a blush made its way across her face as she began stammering apologies while getting off the person beneath her. 'Oh god I'm such a klutz! I should have sensed their presence!'

Finishing her tirade of sorrys she looked up at his face and felt herself take a sharp inward breath despite herself. Her eyes were locked with amused amber eyes of a teenager around her age. His red bangs that were too short to pull back into his high ponytail fell into his eyes; enhancing his attractiveness. All that could come to her mind was, 'Damn! I just had to go and make a fool out of myself in front of a hot guy! Ugh, I am such a loser!'

* * *

Next Chapter

Chapter3 Till We Meet Again

Yeah, I know, too short right? Can't help it. Only thing I've ever written is one shots so it's hard to write something long. I just hope I don't lose interest like I usually do when writing a multiple chapter story. Oh well, if people like it then I guess I can try to continue it, my friends are going to be pissed though when they find out I have the second chapter out without letting them see it first…… so….yeah………………….

Guardian of Death


	4. Chapter 3 Till We Meet Again

_**Inside her Eyes**_

Look at her,

The girl with the smile

Doesn't she look happy

Always so cheerful and bright

So kind and beautiful…

It's almost impossible to see it,

The look in her eyes…

Behind the shining eyes…

There's something else there,

Hidden and buried away,

Locked away and forgotten by all but one…

What is she hiding…

What could possibly be there…

Is it something to fear…

Something to hate…

Is that why she hides it…

What is it she's afraid to show…

What is too hard to bear…

Why is she running from it…

Why won't she…

Why can't she…

Why can't we…

See the truth, behind the mask,

Into her soul and what is hidden underneath…

Inside her eyes

(All poems are written by me unless said otherwise)

**WARNING**: I'm too lazy to tell you when the povs change so you'll have to figure it out yourself. I also have trouble putting characters into their proper characteristics, in other words OOC and I have trouble including everyone in scenes, meaning, Aoshi or Misao will be there but they don't say anything, they are just there for the sake of being there. So either deal with it or get lost.

Chapter3

Till We Meet Again

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Ugh, stupid alarm clock.' The redhead thought as he turned over and smashed his clock. "Oi! Kenshin, get your ass down here!" yelled his roommate Sano. Kenshin groaned. 'Sano woke up early; Katsura must've sent one of his messengers.' Slowly the redhead picked himself off his bed and went to get changed; not before casting a look of longing back at his soft, warm, comfy, heavenly, snug, wonderful, cozy… 'Ugh….must stop thinking about bed……..need to wake up…..'

After changing he went down stairs to the kitchen. There Sano was waiting impatiently. "About damn time you came down! It took you 15 minutes to come down! And here I thought you couldn't get anymore feminine than you already are!" Sano teased. "Here; letter from Katsura, says he wants us to be at the main base for a special meeting tonight." He tossed Kenshin the message. After reading it over Kenshin couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. 'What kind of special mission is this? Even Aoshi, Sano, and Saitou are coming. Must be a really rich person with a lot of guards…' he mused. 'But still, that doesn't explain why…' He would have continued his train of thought, if it were not for the large hand waving in front of his face. "Hello, Kenshin, ya in there?" Kenshin sighed. He could feel his eye starting to twitch right about now. "Sano, get you freakin' bear paws out of my face." He said coldly.

"Ah, come on Kenshin, don't be like that!" Sano whined. "Then don't bug me!" he said, narrowing his amber eyes. "Cool down would ya, I just wanted to say we should be heading to school soon." Sano said cheerfully. "Don't remind me." Kenshin muttered. "I don't even really see why we have to go."

Eating quickly, the both of them rushed out the door and toward their personal 'hell'. They hadn't gone more than a couple of feet before they where tackled from behind.

"Kenshin! Roosterhead!" the short, energetic Misao screamed.

"Hey! Get off me ya weasel!" Sano shouted as he tried to pry Misao's arm off his neck.

Kenshin just smiled. "Good morning everyone." "Huh?" Sano questioned and looked around him. Off to the side where their other 'friends' Aoshi, Saitou, Megumi, Yahiko, and Tomoe. (A/N: just so you know, this is a different Tomoe from the one in the beginning, also, if you're a Tomoe fan...i suggest you either hit that 'go back' button, but if you wish to continue to read then i patiently wait for and anticipate your future flames!) "Ken!" Megumi squealed before glopping onto him like icky sticky glue that you can't seem to shake off no matter how hard you try. "Stop it woman, you're making a scene." snarled Saitou. Tomoe and Aoshi just nodded and quietly stayed to the side and watched as Yahiko and Misao gave Sano their 'special' morning 'greeting'. Though before long they where all off the the lovely prison from hell we all know as school! They only had so much time before the bell rang since they all slept in, tired from their individual late night missions. They would have made it on time too, if it weren't for the fact that out of seemingly know where some girl walk right into Kenshin.

'What the hell!' he thought as he looked down at the girl on top of him. 'Hey, she ain't half bad looking' he thought absently as she scrambled off of him and began apologizing.

It was her sapphire blue eyes though that really caught his attention. They seemed to swirl with thousands of emotions, giving off a innocent and pure light. This girl was definitely interesting.

"Uh, could you please stop staring at me like that? It's kinda making me nervous." the girl said while fidgeting a little. "Huh? Oh, sure! You should really watch where you are going." Kenshin teased. To his amusement the girl in front of him blushed and then laughed nervously. "I'm really sorry about that, it's just I'm such a big klutz!" she said while rubbing the back of her head. 'What the hell am I talking about! OMG, I'm an even bigger idiot than I thought! Can't I say anything "not" stupid!' she screamed inside her head. Looking at the guy in front of her again she notice he had something on his back. It kinda looked like a..."OMG I'M LATE!" she screamed and ran off down the street. "Wait!" Kenshin called. She looked over her shoulder. "Sorry can't talk, I'm late for school!" she screamed back before pushing herself to go faster. (A/N: no they do not go to the same school, that would just make things too easy and this story shorter than it already is gonna be.)

"I wonder who she was." Kenshin said out loud. "I wonder too." said a quiet voice. Everyone turned and looked at Aoshi in surprise. "What do ya mean Aoshi?" asked Yahiko perplexed. "Doesn't it seem odd to you? How she was able to get so close to us without anyone sensing her?" Aoshi said. "Huh? Uh, I still don't get what you're trying to say." said Sano while scratching the back of his head in confusion. "What the icicle is saying roosterhead is that she must be some type of fighter, and a really good one too. I didn't even sense her coming." remarked Saitou. "And that would mean...?" asked Misao. "It means that she must have been concealing her ki." Megumi said while shaking her head at the still confused Misao and Sano. "I didn't sense her coming and even with right in front of me, I couldn't sense anything at all again. Even when she looked surprise, she didn't once slip up and reveal her ki. She's really good, at least good enough to be more than just an average girl." said Kenshin after some thought. "Whatever, lets just get to class. We're already late as it is thanks to that raccoon girl." grumbled Yahiko. Nodding in agreement the others followed him inside, Tomoe lagged behind. When she reached the door she made sure that the others where too far away down the hall before turning her head to look at the direction the girl from early run off to. Smirking she turned back around and walked inside while whispering to herself, "So, you've been here the whole time eh, Kaoru? Or should I say Hitokiri Ice?"

* * *

Next Up 

Chapter 4

Life's Little Twists

...I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 3! This took me forever to finish! I've just been so busy doing stuff at school that I didn't want to do anything but sleep when I got home. Hope chapter 4 comes out sooner; damn I hate writers block!

Guardian of Death


	5. Chapter 4 Life's Little Twists

_HUMANITY'S HISTORY_

_Running, hiding, escaping…_

_Hunting, finding, killing…_

_A game of cat and mouse…_

_The reality of predator and prey…_

_Life's never ending cycle…_

_Death's never ending darkness…_

_Our never-ending story…_

WARNING: I suck at writing conversations since I hardly speak myself, besides, the important thing is that you understand the plot and see the complete gravity of my story. Just a warning for all the choppy sentences.

Chapter4

Life's Little Twists

That Night (A/N: too lazy to fill in stuff)

Everyone was gathered in a small room that consisted of a large square table and chairs. Nothing less and nothing more. No pictures hung from the walls, no splash of color to lift the gloomy and suppressing air that lung to your skin and clogged your lungs. The only sign of life that the group could see was the pale, nervous man in front of them.

'This is odd.' Kenshin thought perplexed. 'Since when has Katsura ever been this anxious. He's always so calm and in control...and yet it looks almost as if he's...afraid...'

The pale man sighed. "Aoshi, you're the best spy we have. Sanousake, you're the best hand-to-hand combat assassin there is, and Saitou; Kenshin, you two are some of the greatest assassins I've got. All combined you balance each other's weak spots out and make the perfect team; capable of destroying an entire army." Katsura still looked deathly pale. He took one more sigh before gazing at them with grave eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sano asked. "We already know all this; there's no need to tell us. So why are you so serious about this? It isn't like you to avoid telling us what our missions are."

"I'm telling you this because I need you to completely understand." Katsura said quietly.

"Understand what?" Saitou's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Katsura paused before answering. "I need you to understand that...even with all of your abilities...and the fact you're the best there is...I fear that...there is someone even greater..."

The other occupants in the room were shocked. Someone, as in ONE PERSON, better than all four of them combined! That just simply couldn't be possible! If such a person did exist, they would have to be a demo-

Aoshi's eyes widened in realization. "Katsura, this person, wouldn't happen to be...Hitokiri Ice, would it?" his eyes were dead serious.

"Ah, always the quickest, aren't you Aoshi?" Katsura said, while quietly chuckling to himself despite the serious situation.

"What! What do ya mean Hitokiri Ice! Isn't he dead!" Sano exclaimed.

Katsura shook his head. "Truthfully it's only a hunch. Lately there have been numerous robberies and assassinations; mainly on people involved in our organization. I had some people look into it since I had already put Aoshi on a out of country mission. All we've been able to get is that our biggest enemy just got himself a new lap dog to do all his dirty work."

"How exactly does this bring you to the conclusion that it is Hitokiri Ice?" said Aoshi.

Katsura rubbed his forehead, hoping it would relax some of his nerves. "Because, all these missions were done quickly and silently. Whoever this is, had everything planned out to the last detail. There wasn't any indication that they were there besides the chunks of flesh and missing expensive items."

"What do you mean by 'chunks of flesh'?" questioned Kenshin.

"...the bodies were so cut up and beaten that in the end it looked like nothing that could have been considered a body. The torture, even if brief, is of a level that only few know, it also happens to be a much over used tactic of Hitokiri Ice."

"But that still doesn't clear the fact that Hitokiri Ice is supposed to be dead." Saitou stated.

"Key word is 'supposed'. What if it was only an act? Do you honestly believe that the most feared assassin would really run from villagers and end up dying by falling off a cliff? Hitokiri Ice has been known to be able to take a stab to the heart! Do you really think such a beast would die from merely falling off a cliff?"

"So in short, you want us to see if this new lap dog is as you've feared it to be." observed Aoshi.

"That's only half of it. If my assumptions are true I expect you to find a way to remove him, permanently." Katsura's eyes held theirs for a few brief moments before glancing away. It didn't matter though, they all got the message. They must do whatever it takes to make sure Hitokiri Ice doesn't make a comeback, even if it means there own lives...

Meanwhile, somewhere else in a small bed, getting ready to go to sleep, a blue eyed girl sneezes. 'Someone must be talking about me...' she thought.

_So let the hunt begin..._

_Who shall fall first?_

_The hunters, the spy...or the demon?_

* * *

Next Up

Chapter5

Violent Tendencies

It's a short one again. I'm only on chapter4 and I already feel like I'm dragging it on too long. The way this story is going though, it's going to be pretty long despite the chapters being so short. I've barely even began to brush the top of my ideas! Till the next one,

Guardian of Death


	6. Chapter 5 Violent Tendencies

_MY CURSE_

_Thousands of decaying bodies,_

_An endless sea of blood,_

_The scars will never disappear,_

_My hands are forever stained red._

_Each time I look at my reflection,_

_I see crimson; I'm covered in blood._

_It doesn't matter how many times I wash my hands_

_The feeling still stays._

_My soulless ice blue eyes staring back at me._

_It's disgusting how inhuman I am._

WARNING: I'll be adding a OC at this point. It would also be wise to pay attention to the little details so that some parts aren't confusing...unless I messed up with the little details and just made this chapter damn confusing...

Chapter5

Violent Tendencies

Blood dripped everywhere. It fell off the walls in sluggish tidal waves, only to stain the already bright red floor a deep crimson. Four bodies laid in the center of the room, their last drops of life mingling into one giant puddle. An expression of pain and terror was etched upon the man's and his wife's faces. Their two little girls had tear stains pasted below their open, hollow eyes. Such death and destruction, such carnage. She looked upon it without flinching. She looked upon the lives she had took and didn't even feel a pinch of remorse. And yet, at the same time, she didn't find the scene beautiful. She could find no joy in the blood that pooled before her. Surely, it would be logical that if she didn't feel pain in killing then she would obviously feel at least pleasure, right? Then why didn't she fell neither? Why didn't she feel any fucking emotion at all! The only way someone could possible looked at such a scene and not be disgusted beyond words, is if they were a, "Demon." she whispered harshly, yet at the same time coldly. "I am nothing but a fucking demon. Nothing but a damn tool that death swings around at people!" Her fist collided into the wall at her right side. Her fist went strait through. Yet she did not feel anything or notice; too lost in her brooding thoughts.

The sound of sirens sprang forth from the distance. Lifting her head she took one last look at the carnage before swiftly turning on her foot and began walking toward the front door. Grasping the handle, she turned the knob and opened the door. She was greeted by the drizzling rain. Taking a step forward out of the small blue house, she looked up into the clouds with a blank gaze, as the rain soaked through her clothes, washing away any remnants of her sinful deed. The world soon fell silent to her as she gazed into the unending nothingness above her. She felt a slight dizziness, as if a haze was beginning to lift from her eyes. Blinking slowly she focused on the sky. It was then that she realized that is was not raining. Looking down at her hands she noticed that blood still stained them.

Another blast from sirens reminded her that she better get going. She took one look at the white house behind her before running off into a nearby alley.

Faster and faster she ran, not once stopping to see where she was going. Finally she stopped when she realized that she was no longer in the town but near a grave yard. She couldn't help but give a humorless chuckle. "Why does it not surprise me that I would find myself at a graveyard after what I've done."

"Because it reminds you that you are not the only thing that kills." a voice said from behind. Yet Karou was not the least bit surprised at the sudden words. She new someone had been watching her, and she knew who it was. "Ah, so it would seem." Karou said as she moved through the gate in front of her. Walking forward she knelt down before the nearest grave, all the while knowing the person from before had followed like a second shadow. 'Ha, second shadow, what an ironic thought.' Karou mused. "Tell me Shadow Blade, what news do you bring?" she inquired.

Shadow Blade gave her an amused look. "Oh? And how do you know I'm here to tell you something? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just felt like visited? To catch up on everything and go down memory lane to remember all the good times we had together?"

Karou scoffed. "Bullshit. The only times you every visit in person is when something really shitty is going to happen." Karou lifted a hand and slowly traced the name on the tombstone. "Besides,

you memories of the past are almost as dark as mine," she looked up at Shadow Blade and looked her in the eyes, "and I know for a fact that you wish to forget it ever happened just as much as I do." she said quietly while her eyes held a sad, knowing look.

"If so, then why do you still kill?" Shadow Blade asked.

Karou gave her a sad, hopeless smile. "Times are tough and I need the money. Unfortunately, killing and anything associated with it are the only things I know how to do. They are the only jobs I'm capable of doing. Besides, we both know that once a man slayer, always a man slayer. We cannot escape from what we have been turned into. It's best to just go with it instead of fighting ourselves all the time. We are too far stuck in combat mode to unwind and fit into normal society."

Both fell silent after that last statement. Neither moved and continued to stare at one another. Shadow Blade was the first to look away. "Ah." she said. She sighed before meeting Karou's sapphire eyes once more. "A rumor has been running around that Hitokiri Ice is back from the dead and is reeking chaos for the Ishin. (A/N: can someone tell me the real name; I'd look for it myself but I'm too lazy...) You wouldn't happen to have any clue as to the authenticity of this rumor, would you? The killings are identical to your own style." she raised her eyebrow.

Karou's eyes narrowed. "No. While I have been killing, all the jobs are random and don't center around people working for the Ishin. Either someone's trying to copy me, " her eyes turned to slits, "or someone's trying to blackmail me."

Shadow Blades eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Wait a minute! If someone's trying to blackmail you, that means that they know who you are right? I thought you told me that everything and everyone that knew of your secrets died in that fire!"

Karou stood up and brushed off you pants. She bowed her head slightly so that her bangs covered her sapphire eyes. Her voice became icy. "Exactly. I don't know who could've possible survived that fire, but when I find them," a small smirk painted itself on her face. Slowly she tilled her head up slightly to show Shadow Blade her eyes. Karou's ice frozen eyes gleamed electric blue. "They are as good as dead."

* * *

Next Up

Chapter6

Resurrection's Suck

Er yeah, I'm finally done with this short chapter! I completely forgot about my story since I've been so busy enjoying my summer break! I'm leaving July 8 to go to Mexico for a month and a half so don't expect another chapter until, maybe, September or so.

Guardian of Death


End file.
